Beatrice and Tobias no war
by divergentfanfictionfangirl
Summary: My first fanfiction. What would happen with Four/Tobias, Tris and their friends, when there was no war. If the life in Dauntless carried on as always. What happen between the bond with Tobias and Tris and their friends.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction story. My planning is to make an story about what happened when there is no war, there will be that you thought that would never happen. I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

Chapter 1:

Tris POV:

A moment later after I saw Eric and the other leaders of dauntless, who are standing on the tables across the room. Eric began tapping on the microphone.

"We aren't big on speeches here, so I'm going to keep this short. It's a new year, we have a new pack of initiates. And a slightly smaller pack of new members." says Eric.

He continues, "We believe in bravery. We believe in freedom from fear and getting the skills to force the bad of our world so that the good can prosper and thrive. If you also believe in those things, we welcome you. The ranking of the top ten initiates, who will be staying in Dauntless. The ranking will come up any minute, behind me on the screen."

A couple of seconds later, the rankings came up:

10, 9 and 8 are some Dauntless-born, who I don't know their names.

I was looking upwards the rankings and I saw the following:

7. Christina (I am so happy for her)

6. Will (I am so happy for Christina to have her boyfriend with her in Dauntless)

5. Peter

4. Lynn

3. Marlene

2. Uriah

I did not make it into Dauntless, I become Factionless now. I don't want to become Factionless.

When the screen came up, I heard a lot of screaming and clapping. A minute later, I feel a hand on my shoulder, I have the feeling that the hand is from Christina. I turn around and I was right.

"Hey Christina, congrats for making into Dauntless." I say.

"Hey Tris, thanks but I need you to congrats for coming first." she replies.

"What first, no way I become Factionless."

"What are you talking about you become first in the rankings, look for yourself." says Christina

When I look up to the rankings and I see the following:

1. Tris

What I came first, I don't believe it. I run as fast as I could down the hallway to the Chasm. When I arrive, I start crying like all your emotions are holding together and you let it go.

After around 30 minutes, I feel a hand on my shoulder.

I say, "Go away!"

"I won't go away." he/she says.

I know that voice, I turn around and I see the person and it is …..

**How was my first fanfiction until now, please review. Who do you think it is? What do you think of this chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

**How****did you like the last chapter? I do this chapter in a mystery POV, so you have to read carefully and you have to know what happened in chapter 1 to understand who the mystery person is.**

Chapter 2:

Mystery POV:

When the rankings came up, I got a lot of hands on my back and they were saying that I did an amazing job.

I went searching for Tris. The moment I saw her, I saw that she has a disappointed expression on her face. The expression on her face tells that she believe that she becomes Factionless. I wanted to congrats her on becoming first in the rankings of all the initiates.

I was walking slowly to her, then I saw Christina congrats Tris but she is confused. I see that Tris is confused because she does not know where Christina is talking about. When Tris looked up to the rankings and she is so shocked. She run away the moment, she saw the rankings. When she run away, I saw her expression on her face that tells me that she is about to cry. I follow her and I see where she is going to … the Chasm.

A couple of minutes later after she sits down at the Chasm, she lets all her emotions out and that turns into crying. I want to comfort her and I want her to calm down. So I walk quietly towards her and when I am close to her, I put my hand on her shoulder. The moment she felt my hand on her shoulder, she directly says, "Go away!" in a very angry voice.

I replied with "I won't go away." I won't go away because I don't want her to be angry at anyone or herself and that she has to calm down.

Some moments after I said that I won't go away, she turns around and she says "Oh, hello …"in a sad and shocked voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**What did you think of the first two chapters? Just let me know and you can always send a PM. And review, please.**

_Chapter 1:_

_I say, "Go away!"_

"_I won't go away." he/she says._

_I recognize that voice, I turn around and I see the person and it is ..._

Chapter 3:

Tris POV:

It i_s _Tobias. What is he doing here? I want to be alone now because I am shocked and sad but also angry at the same time because I became first in the ranking. I say, "Oh, hello Four" in a shocked and sad voice.

"Tris, what are you doing here?" he asks.

"I just want to be alone now and this is the first place I thought of." I reply

"Why do you want to be alone? You should be celebrating because you came first." he says.

"How is it possible that I came first in the ranking, I didn't do great in the simulations." I say.

"You earned your shot of first in ranking because you DID DO a great job with the simulation. You have until tomorrow afternoon for the job ceremony. Do you want to go with me to my apartment? We can just talk or watch tv." he asks me. I notice that he is a bit nervous when he asks me.

"I like that idea of yours, so let's go." I answer.

"Wait a minute, you cannot walk like that in the halls, come here." he says when I close enough to him, he wipes my tears off my face so I look like I didn't cry.

"Now, you look like you are tough as nails" he says.

"Thanks"

After he wiped my tears from my face, we start walking towards his apartment. When we are in his apartment, we sit down on the couch watching tv. Then he says, "What do you want to do? Because we have until tomorrow afternoon for the job ceremony. Do you know which job you are going to –chose tomorrow at the job ceremony?" he asked. Now he says about the job ceremony, I don't know which job I want to choose. I really need to think about the job. I know well what we could do now.

"Tobias, I do not know yet which job I want but I am already thinking about it. Do you something we could do now?" I ask.

"I know something" he says. Directly after he said that he start kissing me, I start kissing him back. Without I knew it, were my hands under his T-shirt within seconds. I break apart one second and in that second he throws his shirt off. I stare at his muscles, his body and his six-back a couple of seconds later I continue kissing him. A couple of minutes later HIS HANDS were now under my t-shirt, without realising throw I my shirt on the ground, he look at my body he says "You are so beautiful" and we continue kissing very passionately. The kissing continued about 30 minutes when we heard a knock on the door, we just ignored it. But shouldn't ignored it because Zeke bursts into the room, we break apart directly after we see him in the room. When I see him I start blushing. Before we could say something, Zeke says "Oh, I am interrupting something"

"No, we were just talking and DON'T TELL SOMEONE!" Tobias and I say in unison.

"Oh okay, Tonight truth or dare at 7 pm at my house, see you later" Zeke says.

When he closed the door behind him, I start kissing each other passionately hoping that no one will interrupt us anymore. But after something like 10 minutes someone knocked on the door, we just ignored it again, but it didn't help again. This time Uriah bursts in and when he sees us, he say "OMG, was I interrupting something." in a screaming voice

"No, of course did you not interrupt something and DO NOT TELL SOMEONE, otherways we will KILL YOU but what do you want?!" we say in unison.

"Nothing, just saying about truth or dare …" he says but before he continues we answer, "We know already, just go NOW." After we said that he went away

Finally, we are alone we start kissing passionately again but that was not long before we heard a knock on the door, a moment later we say, "Go away we want to be alone." but the person says, "Open up" that was weird, we put fast our shirts on before we open up the door.

I was shocked of who it is, because it is …

**Tell me who you think it is, and what do you think of this story and what do you think of this chapter. Please let me know and let me know if I should continue the story or should stop, tell me so review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Tris POV:

Just before Tobias opens the door, he moves me behind him because we don't know who it is and other ways they become suspicious. When Tobias opens the door I see the person at the door is Max. I am shocked because Max is at the door. What is he doing here at Four's /Tobias's apartment, what does he wants? I stay behind Tobias because I don't want to let Max know that we are together. After Tobias saw that Max is at the door, he directly says "Hello Max, what do you want? And if it is about the job. I still don't want it."

"Hello Four, and no it is not about the job, it is about Tris." Max says.

"Tris? What do you have to do with Tris?" Four answered.

"Yes Tris, I want to talk with her about the jobs and the rankings. So I am looking for her but I don't have success, do you know where she is" Max says. After Max says that I squeezes Four's hand that he can tell Max about me being here.

"Yes Max, I know where she is and don't tell anyone, okay" Four says.

"Okay, I tell me where she is?" Max asks.

I stand now beside Four and I say "I am here, but please don't tell anyone, we are kinda together."

"Oh okay, Four that is great for you because you have now a girlfriend after 2 year. Tris I want to talk with you mostly about the jobs." Max says.

"Alright if you want we can do it now, here in Four's apartment." I say.

"Okay, that is a great idea." Max says. We let him in, Four and I sit on the couch and Max sits on the stool opposite from us. Then Max begins talking with, "Just as I say a minute ago, I am going to offer you, Tris, a job as a Leader-in-training." I was shocked that I get offer for a job as a Leader-in-training

"A job as a Leader-in-training." I stutter.

"Yes Tris an offer as a Leader-in-training." Max says.

"Why? And why me?" I ask.

"Because you have shown that you have the capability of becoming a great leader and you become first in the rankings so you have shown that you are be able to become a leader." Max explains.

"Oh really?" I say.

"Yes, really I mean it, will you think about the offer? When you chose a job at the job ceremony then I see if you accept the offer or that you choose another job?" Max says.

"Yes, I will think about it." I say but I already thought of a job so I have to choose between Leader-in-training and the job I already thought of.

"I will see you then at the job ceremony, bye" Max says.

"Bye" I say. Then Max left. When he is outside and the moment after we closed the door, Four starts kissing me but I don't kiss back. I say, "Tobias please not now, I think I need to go to Christina to get ready for the truth or dare and I think that Christina also want to play."

"Alright then you can go, I will see you later at the party. Make sure that you wear layers." Tobias says.

"Why should I wear layers?" I ask.

"Every time that you don't do a dare or tell a truth, you have to take a piece of clothing off." he answers.

"Oh, good to know then." I say. Oh, I need to shopping and the best person to go shopping with … is Christina. So I leave after I changed into comfortable cloths, so I go to Christina and I know that she is at the Transfer dorm I go to the dorm. When I arrive at the Transfer dorm, I see that Christina is talking with Will. Will sees me coming but before he could say I put my finger on my mouth and he understands that he does not say something. When I am 1 meter away from Christina, I say very happy "Hello Christina, want to go shopping with me?"

"Ha hey Tris, omg are you serious that you really ask me to go shopping with me?" Christina says.

"Yes, that is right because I need new cloths for the truth or dare party at Zeke's house, Christina and Will, you can come also to the party it is at 10 o'clock but wear layers because if you don't do a dare or tell the truth you have to remove a piece of clothing. Let's go Christina!" I say in a happy mote.

"Alright let's go, I will dress you up. See you at the party Will" Christina says. While we are walking toward the first shop, Christina asks me "Tris why are you so happy? And where were you last night?"

"I am just happy for no reason, I stayed just somewhere and that is none of your business. Why do you ask? And do you want to go shopping or not" I say I am now a little bit angry.

"Alright alright Tris, calm down." Christina says in a shocked but also in a

After a couple of hours I got 4 new t-shirts and 3 new pairs of jeans, a pair of leggings , a new jacket, a pair of heels, they are about 5 cm high, she had difficulty to convince me to let her buy her the heels . We are walking to the next store, a moment later I see which store it is. I say to Christina, "I am not going in there, no way."

"If you are into your underwear, you have to wear fancy underwear." Christina says.

"Alright then I go inside, but I will not pick clothes or look." I say.

"Okay, I will pick your clothes." Christina says.

A couple of minutes later, she bought two bags and she gives one bag to me. I give her a shocked expression but I am not going to look into the bag. She takes me to dorm and she takes me in her bedroom. She gives me a pair of underwear and a pair of leggings and a t-shirt, I go into the bathroom. When I come back Christina gives me a t-shirt, a hoodie and a pair of jeans after I got them on she gives me a jacket and got herself ready for the party. When she is done with her make-up and hair, she says "Alright let's go and get you ready because you need to be noticeable."

"Why?, I am not even pretty or beautiful." I say.

"Tris try not to be stupid, you are pretty, now I will make you noticeable and the party is within the next hour." Christina says.

"Alright, Christina just do it or we will be late for the party." I say.

After 45 minutes Christina is finished with her and my make-up and the hair, Christina moves me in front of the mirror. Before Christina could say something I say "It is … AMAZING, thanks Christina for the hair and the make - up." Christina made my hair a little bit curly but not much and she made my eyes noticeable with black eyeliner.

"Let's go before we are too late for the party." I say.

"Alright let's go then." Christina says.

A couple of minutes later we arrive at Zeke's apartment, we knock on the door and Zeke opens the door with a shocked expression on his face and he says "Hello you both look good, you may come in for the party everyone is here already." When he says that I look good I blush, after a couple of seconds standing outside the door I step inside. When I step inside I see Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Four, Will, Shauna, when I see Four I blush. I nearly finish the circle and then I see…. Peter and Eric, when I see them immediately say "What are they doing here?"

They answered in unison "We are playing a game if you like it or not!"

"Alright" I say, then I sit down between Christina and Four, I do not sit on purpose next to Four it is by accidence.

Zeke begins with "Alright, let's begin we will do first a name round. My name is Zeke maybe you know already me."

"Shauna"

"Lynn"

"Marlene"

"Uriah"

"Eric"

"Peter"

"Will"

"Christina" then it is my turn

"Tris" I say but a second after I said my name Shauna says "We all know who you are because you are the first jumper and you became first in the rankings"

"Oh alright" I say in a shocked voice

"Let's begin I begin because we are in my apartment" Zeke says.

"Alright you may begin" we all say in unison.

"Uriah, truth or … " Zeke says.

"Dare" Uriah says before Zeke even could finish.

"Alright Uriah, I dare you to … " Zeke says.

**Nice cliffy, what do you think of this chapter? What do you think of the cliffhangers? Do you think that I should keep the cliffhangers at the end of the chapters? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>From the last chapter:<em>**

**_Chapter 4:_**

_Tris POV:_

"_Uriah, truth or …" Zeke says._

"_Dare" Uriah says before Zeke even could finish._

"_Alright Uriah, I dare you to …" Zeke says._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

Tris POV:

"Alright Uriah, I dare you to go to the pit and scream 'I am a pansycake' until a lot of people scream 'You are right, you are a pansycake'" Zeke says.

"What is a pansycake?" I say.

"Pansycake is an old dauntless slang, it means coward only Uriah uses it and he is so stupid to think that he could bring the word back." Shauna says.

"I am not going to that I am not a pansycake." Uriah says then he takes his shirt off.

"Shauna, truth or dare" Uriah says.

"Dare" Shauna says.

"I dare you to kiss your crush." Uriah says. Shauna stands up and walks over to Zeke, she kisses Zeke on the lips. After she kissed Zeke, Zeke started to blush that was weird to see Zeke blush then he says "I love you"

"I love you too" Shauna says.

"Eric, truth or dare" Shauna asks.

"Dare" he says.

"I dare you to propose with this union ring to the first person, you see in the Pit." Shauna says.

"Alright who goes with me" he says, everyone except me, Tobias, Christina and Will go with Eric. A minute after they left Tobias whispers something in my ear and I think it is something like "You look beautiful." After he said that I start blushing. Around 10 minute later, they come laughing back the apartment in. They sit back in the circle then Zeke explain what happened and that Shauna proposed to Eric, when we hear it we all burst in laughing. After 10 minutes of laughing I hear something like 'our' then I hear again but better that Shauna said "Four"

"Huh, oh yes" he say confused.

"Didn't you hear me" Shauna says.

"Oh no" he say.

"Alright I will say it again, Four truth or dare" Shauna says with a grin.

"Dare" he says but he immediately regret it.

"I dare you to kiss you crush" she says, Four immediately blush.

"omg, I let the amazing Four blush so you have a crush." Shauna says.

"Okay, I will do the dare but may I switch the light off."

"Okay, you may switch the light off"

Four switches the light off, a couple of seconds later I feel his lips against my lips I kiss him back and it becomes a make out session and then on a moment the light are switch on. The moment the light are switched on we immediately stop. Who did it? I think to myself but on that moment I see everybody staring at us, I start blushing immediately. After a couple of minutes in silence someone says "WHAT! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!" and of course that has to be ….

* * *

><p><strong>Who do you think that said? Please tell me and what do you think of this chapter? I need to have a couple of things; do you want that there are phones in the story yes or no? How old you think that Hector is, you know that little brother of Shauna and Lynn. You can always PM me. I will try to update soon.<strong>


End file.
